Cambios
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Tataaan! Les presento una serie de viñetas acerca de parte de la vida del querido Albus Potter. Esto participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

****Hola! Aqui vengo con mi respuesta al reto **"Viñetas de emociones" **para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Espero lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:**Lo que reconozcan en las siguientes viñetas no me pertenece, el mundo de Harry Potter fue creado y le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Angustia.**

Todo había empezado desde que faltara una semana para el primero de Septiembre, James comenzó a molestarlo con sus tonterías y ya el pequeño Albus se jalaba las orejas de la presión. ¿Lo rechazaría su familia si no quedaba en Gryffindor? Y… ¿Por qué pensaba James que él podría quedar en Slytherin? ¿Era una mala persona acaso? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que se formaban en la cabeza del más pequeño de los Potter.

La noche antes de su viaje a Hogwarts, Albus decidió no bajar a cenar, estaba avergonzado porque James lo había llamado cobarde y no podía ni siquiera ver a su padre sintiéndose así. El joven Potter se encontraba en ese momento encerrado en su habitación, acostado en su cama mientras veía el techo pensativo. De pronto tocaron la puerta, Albus suspiró antes de preguntar.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo- le contesto la voz de su pequeña hermana.

El muchacho lo pensó un momento antes de soltar un leve –Puedes entrar-.

La niña asomó primero la cabeza y se le quedó viendo por varios segundos, comprobando si de verdad era "seguro" entrar. – ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama, su hermano asintió con la cabeza –Pues no te creo- Albus soltó un bufido y se sentó.

-Tu no debes preocuparte, es seguro que entraras a Gryffindor, pero yo…- Lily abrazó a su hermano, usualmente Albus se tomaba las cosas a pecho.

-James es estúpido- murmuró para hacerlo sentir bien.

-¡Si que lo es!- exclamó molesto su hermano mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro. Todos en su familia habían quedado en Gryffindor, ¿Qué pasaría si debido a él se dañara aquella "tradición"?

-No creo que eso vaya a molestarle a papá- le dijo Lily como si le leyera el pensamiento. – Mamá dice que todas las casas son buenas- añadió.

-Mamá, papá, nuestros tíos y abuelos, todo estuvieron en Gryffindor!- Albus se revolvió el cabello con las manos, desesperado. Lily se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien que debía decirle a su hermano. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella se asomó la cabeza de James.

-¿Qué te pasa serpiente?- le preguntó con una gran y burlona sonrisa en la cara, Lily lo vio con mala cara y de pronto, por la molestia, logró que la puerta se cerrara con fuerza, probablemente logrando que su hermano mayor se llevara un buen golpe.

Albus se le quedó viendo y una sonrisa apareció de repente en su rostro –Bien hecho hermanita.- le dijo sentándose junto a ella de nuevo.

-¿Dejaras de angustiarte por esto?- le preguntó abrazándolo, él le correspondió y le acarició el cabello con la mano derecha.

-Por esta noche estaré bien-


	2. Chapter 2

**Felicidad.**

-Vamos Al…- lo apresuraba Jane mientras lo jalaba de la mano por los pasillos, la muchacha quería llegar al lago antes de que alguien más tomara su lugar favorito.

-Fuimos los primeros en salir- le recordó el joven intentando así que la chica desacelerara el paso. Jane negó con la cabeza y pronto estuvieron sentados bajo un árbol a las orillas del lago.

-El profesor Flitwick me enseñó algo hace unos días- le comentó la muchacha sacando su varita. –Será entretenido- dijo antes de sacudirla. Albus soltó una risita al ver que nada pasaba.

-Y así de buenos son en tu casa- soltó con burla, Jane suspiró.

-No seas tonto… ¿Te suena acaso "no verbal"?- la molestia en su voz hizo que Albus se riera de nuevo, de cualquier manera nada había pasado. De repente llegó volando nada más y nada menos que un violín, el muchacho lo vio extrañado y luego se le quedó viendo a su compañera como si estuviera loca.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Desde cuando tocas el violín?- le preguntó y en ese momento la expresión de la chica cambio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡No lo hago!- exclamó contenta, aquello confundió más a Albus. – ¡Eso es lo que me enseñó!, puedo encantarlo para que toque- le dijo orgullosa.

-¿Y para que queremos que toque?- le preguntó, el muchacho tenia entendido que llegarían, se sentarían, quizás hablarían un poco y luego de un buen rato de silencio, se irían.

-Para presumir- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, Albus volvió a reírse, luego decían que los de su casa eran los presuntuosos y arrogantes. La muchacha hizo una serie de complicados movimientos de varita, y luego de varios intentos fallidos lo logró. Al principio sonaba bastante desafinado pero luego de unos minutos, empezó a sonar como si estuvieran en una cena romántica en Paris.

-Deberías cobrar por eso- le dijo a la muchacha que se acostó a su lado, él la vio extrañado, otra cosa diferente, usualmente la muchacha se negaba a recostarse en la grama.

-No se cobra por ofrecer excelencia- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo veía.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué es lo que te están enseñando?- le preguntó recostándose al igual que ella.

-¿Por qué no tenemos nubes con formas divertidas como en las películas?- le preguntó la muchacha ignorando lo anterior, mientras intentaba ver el cielo a través de las ramas del árbol.

-No lo se- le contestó Albus extrañado, la joven definitivamente estaba extraña. Los dos se quedaron en silencio escuchando la música proveniente del violín, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que el Slytherin sintió que una gota caía en su rostro. Volteó la cabeza para ver a su amiga, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-No eres de azúcar- le dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y Albus soltó una risita.

-No dije nada- protestó sin quererlo realmente, la muchacha abrió los ojos y se volteó para verlo.

-De todas formas no creo que vaya a llover- el joven Potter sintió el aliento de la Ravenclaw darle en la cara y de pronto se sintió aturdido por la cercanía, decidió luego de unos segundos darle un giro divertido a los extraños pensamientos que tenia y sopló dándole a ella en la cara. La muchacha soltó una risita e hizo lo mismo, aunque le parecía bastante extraño aquel juego. Pasaron muy poco tiempo soplándose, acercándose cada vez más. Cuando la punta de la nariz de Albus tocó la de Jane, se vieron fijamente.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- le preguntó sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-Nada malo, creo- le dijo ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y terminar con la distancia. Unió sus labios con los del muchacho, que si bien estaba sorprendido lo aceptó. Aquello era quizás lo más inesperado que había hecho en su vida, desde que conociera a Jane la había adoptado como a una de sus mejores amigas, ella lo conocía y él a ella. Pero… ¿acabaría bien aquello? Se separaron y se quedaron por un rato viéndose a los ojos, hasta que ella soltó una carcajada.

-Eso fue diferente- al escuchar eso, Albus no pudo evitar reírse también.

-Lo fue- aceptó.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- le preguntó y Albus dejó de reírse, ¿era en serio?

-¿Quieres besarme de nuevo?- ella se sonrojó.

-Lo lamento Al- se disculpó sentándose.

-Solo… me sorprende un poco- le aclaró él sentándose también. –No había pensado en esto- Jane se le quedó viendo.

-Yo si- le dijo avergonzada, Albus la miró fijamente.

-¿Por que?- le preguntó, la joven Ravenclaw soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Supongo que puedo excusarme diciendo que soy una chica- Albus soltó una risita, la muchacha siempre parecía tener ese tipo de respuestas.

-Entonces… ¿las chicas siempre piensan en besar a sus amigos?- Jane movió la cabeza de un lado al otro sopesando su respuesta. De pronto Albus tuvo otro impulso y simplemente lo siguió, abrazó a la chica hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. La Ravenclaw se quedó tiesa.

-Creo que el raro ahora eres tú- soltó sin saber muy bien que hacer, Albus levantó la cabeza.

-¿No es esto lo que quieres?- le preguntó confundido, ella se le quedó viendo.

-¿Tú lo quieres?- Albus volvió a reírse, aquel era el impulso que había sentido estando con ella en ese momento, realmente en su cabeza ningún pensamiento le sugirió aquello antes pero de pronto sintió que su lugar era con ella, que donde podría divertirse y lo que lo haría sentir bien seria pasar al menos un buen rato junto a ella.

-Justamente ahora lo es- le contestó, luego de unos segundos en el rostro de ella apareció una sonrisa y decidió besarlo de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lástima.**

Apenas un mes había pasado desde que las clases terminaran y Albus ya estaba completamente aburrido de tener que permanecer en casa, quería salir y hacer algo divertido, pero aun tenia deberes, su madre se había preocupado por mantenerlo "entretenido" junto a sus hermanos por lo que a diario tenían cosas que hacer en la casa. Tal vez si se apresuraba a limpiar el jardín, pediría permiso para ir al menos al Callejón Diagon a comer un helado junto a su novia. Soltó una risita mientras apoyaba la cabeza de la ventana, aunque luego de un momento la sacudió, ¿desde cuando había decidido volverse tonto por una chica? Dejó de pensar en aquello al sentir como algo picoteaba en la ventana ¿acaso la había llamado mentalmente?, vio extrañado a la lechuza al reconocerla.

-Gwen- murmuró al abrir la ventana, desató la carta que esta traía y se detuvo antes de abrirla sin estar muy seguro de hacerlo, llevaba cierto tiempo sin hablar con la propietaria de la lechuza de color chocolate y no sabia que tan seguro seria lo que la chica le enviara. Soltó un suspiro y la abrió.

_Londres, 8 de Agosto de 2022_

_Querido Albus:_

_Quizás pensé demasiado antes de decidir enviarte esta carta, antes de escribirla incluso. Sabes mejor que nadie lo difícil que puede ser para mí el "describir" lo que siento y pues al enterarme de ciertos sucesos me sentí mucho más que indispuesta a decirte lo que tenía pensado desde que terminara el curso._

_Hace varios meses, justamente el día que decidimos dejar de hablarnos, me preguntaste algo que realmente no supe contestar, dijiste: "¿Por qué te gusto?" y pues… te di la respuesta mas patética que pude, aunque claro, debes entenderme, en ese momento pensé que aquella era también la pregunta mas tonta que me habían hecho en la vida._

_Cuando me entere de tu reciente relación con la insoportable Ravenclaw me sentí traicionada, a pesar de que debido a mi anterior comportamiento te alejaras. Entendí entonces, que quizás nada de esto estaría pasando si aquel día te hubiera dado una respuesta más precisa, una respuesta que realmente reflejara mis sentimientos._

_Debí contestar en ese momento, que lo que me gusta de ti es que no eres un mentiroso como la mayoría de las personas que conocemos; que eres inteligente, pero que no siempre presumes de ello; que siempre tienes estas ideas extrañas acerca de lo que se debe o no hacer y que aunque siempre te critique y te vea raro por decirlas, te apoyo. Creo que tienes lo necesario para ser un Slytherin, aunque muchos piensen que solo nos valemos de trampas para conseguir lo que queremos, tú no eres para nada de esa manera, te vales de tu ingenio para lograr todo._

_Lamento no decirlo antes y también lamento si es demasiado tarde para aclarar las cosas, pero me agradaría si simplemente pudiéramos hablar lo más pronto posible._

_E.L.M_

Albus miró la carta sin saber muy bien que pensar, no esperaba nada como eso, releyó la carta varias veces intentando descifrar sus sentimientos y de pronto frunció el ceño al entenderlo. Se sentía incomodo, incomodo y apenado, quizás la muchacha esperara una respuesta pero ¿qué podía decirle? Repasó cada una de las palabras y todo lo que pensaba era en decirle que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. No quería ser grosero con ella, él era un caballero y ella no se lo merecía, sentía mucho el no poder corresponderle de nuevo, pero sus sentimientos hacia la "insoportable Ravenclaw", como ella la había llamado, tenían un sentido diferente desde que iniciaran aquella relación.

De pronto su madre entró en la cocina y él arrugó la carta, como si sintiera algún temor con respecto a que alguna otra persona pudiera leerla, Ginny se le quedó viendo, preguntándose que era lo que su hijo le escondía.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó, Albus puso mala cara al escucharla.

-Aun no- le contestó en voz baja, tomó una manzana de la mesa y empezó a mordisquearla.

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto si quieres ir a la casa de los abuelos- le advirtió, el joven Slytherin soltó una risita ¿Qué edad pensaba su madre que tenia?

-Tengo una mejor propuesta- le dijo viéndola fijamente, olvidándose por un minuto de lo que acababa de leer, esa no era una oportunidad que se le presentara todos los días. Su madre frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién dice que se pueden cambiar los planes?- le preguntó levantando la ceja derecha.

-Que tal si termino y me dejas ir a dar un paseo con Jane- le propuso ignorando lo dicho por su madre segundos atrás. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo vio por lo que parecieron horas.

-Si terminas temprano, puede ser…- aceptó asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. En el rostro de Albus apareció una gran sonrisa y dejó lo que quedaba de la manzana en la mesa, se acercó a la Ex-Gryffindor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo antes de salir al jardín.

Por un momento llegó a pensar en citar a la muchacha, aclarar las cosas con ella, explicarle el porque de que no quisiera ya estar cerca de ella, pero luego de pensarlo decidió no hacerlo, lo mejor seria mantenerse lejos. Le causaba pena pensar en dejarla de aquella manera, pero la decisión había sido suya meses atrás y él había lidiado con ello bastante bien, de cualquier manera ya estaba dicho que nadie moría por un "desamor".


End file.
